


Captain Fluffy

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, It's Marked As Het But The Only Pronoun Used For Reader Is "You", Light Angst, Millennium!Reader, POV Second Person, Plotless Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, So It Could Be Read As Male or NB Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: The Captain is just a big fluffy puppy, and you're gonna cuddle him!





	Captain Fluffy

~ Captain Fluffy ~

You don't know why the other Millennium officers are so intimidated by the Captain. Maybe it's his silence that bothers them. Maybe it's the fact that he could single-handedly destroy any of them.

But you've always had a thing for the strong silent type, and you know the Captain is really just a big fluffy puppy. When you first got your chip implanted and were having trouble adjusting to the changes in your body, he was the one who stayed by your side and watched over you. (Doc just told you, "It's a normal part of the process. Get used to it.")

You've mostly adjusted to your new life as an artificial vampire, but you still have bad days every now and then. Today is one of them.

The Captain probably notices that something is wrong before you even say anything, something _off_ in your movements or expression or maybe your scent, which is only confirmed when you sidle up to him and nudge his ribs with your elbow.

When he looks down at you, you mouth the word 'fluffy', not actually letting any sound pass your lips. He gives a slight nod and leads you to a quiet corner of the room, where he shifts to his wolf form. He lays down and you sit beside him. You lean against his side, snuggling into the warm fur. He curls around you protectively, draping his tail over your legs like a blanket.

You feel warm and safe in his embrace, like nothing else can touch you here. If only you could just stay like this and forget about everyone else on this god-forsaken airship, about the chip corrupting your body, about the coming battle...

~end~


End file.
